Class 1-A vs. Hero Academy Students
Class 1-A vs. Hero Academy Students is a battle fought between nine students from Class 1-A against many Unnamed Hero Academy Students during the first phase of the Provisional Hero License Exam. Prologue Having been split up by Yo Shindo's Quirk, the remaining members of Class 1-A trying to pass the exam run and hide frantically through the hectic battlefield. Minoru Mineta, Toru Hagakure, Mashirao Ojiro, and Mina Ashido are in one group while Fumikage Tokoyami, Koji Koda, and Rikido Sato are in another. Tenya Iida runs around trying to group all of them and happens upon Yuga Aoyama hiding alone. Tenya tells Yuga he's been trying to help their classmates and Yuga thinks its funny that Tenya isn't worried about himself. Tenya explains that the needs of his classmates come first and this is his chance to act like his older brother and shape his dreams. Tenya says that he still wants to pass the exam and asks that Yuga help him. Battle 220px|left|thumb|Yuga tries to sacrifice himself to Tenya. Yuga gets two of his three targets tagged and is confronted by a rival student. The student nearly eliminates Yuga but Tenya grabs his classmate's cape and pulls him out of the way. Yuga says it'll be too hard to survive in this war zone with just the two of them but Tenya refuses to give up. They're nearly hit with an explosion but Tenya grabs Yuga's cape again and runs away quickly. The other two groups are pinned down by the chaos and only ten spots remain for them to pass. Yuga is inspired by Tenya's sacrifice and tries to help him pass by acting as a decoy for the enemy. Yuga shoots his Navel Laser directly into the air and it acts as a beacon of light to attract everyone to them. He explains that Tenya will fail if he keeps trying to protect him. He plans to lure in enemy students to Tenya can use his speed to eliminate two of them in an instant. An ambush arrives almost immediately but its interrupted when a giant flock of birds enters the battlefield. Koji looks on from atop a cliff and orders the birds to continue circling the area. Fumikage hides within the flock of birds and activate his Black Ankh technique. Then he uses his Gloom of the Black Arm Super Move to take down several nearby opponents. Minoru lays down traps using his sticky spheres and Mashirao uses his tail to knock students into them. Tenya is ecstatic to see that all the U.A. students are banding together again. Toru uses her Light Refraction move to blind several students before tagging their targets to pass the exam. Mashirao passes as well and Yuga looks confused as he watches his classmates fight. Mina arrives and tells Yuga that everyone was panicking and acting recklessly before they saw Yuga's light. Rikido carries a rock with someone stuck to it and Mina blocks incoming projectiles with her Acid Veil shields. Mina explains that everyone was able to meet up again thanks to Yuga's beam and thanks him for the beacon of light. Mina eliminates someone and passes the exam. Fumikage, Minoru, Koji and Rikido follow suit. Tenya and Yuga run to find two more targets and Tenya tells the latter that its thanks to him that everyone in Class 1-A passed. They eliminate two more people and fill up the final two spots to pass the exam. Aftermath Izuku Midoriya and the others watching from the waiting area are excited to learn that everyone from U.A. passed the first phase. Everyone who passes the exam meets in the anteroom. Yokumiru Mera draws their attention to a monitor that shows the entire arena being turned into a disaster zone. Yokumiru announces the second and final phase will involve conducting rescue operations. References Site Navigation Category:Tenya Iida Battles Category:Fumikage Tokoyami Battles Category:Minoru Mineta Battles Category:Mina Ashido Battles Category:Yuga Aoyama Battles Category:Toru Hagakure Battles Category:Rikido Sato Battles Category:Koji Koda Battles Category:Mashirao Ojiro Battles